conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Palar (Lorica)
Palar Palar is a city of population 3,000 located on one of the Isla Palarin (Palarin Islands), and the major port city of the northern fringe of developed Lorica. Palar's large harbor supports seafaring with Tirildar to the west, Otaria and indirectly Cirya to the south, Invara to the east, and Silannum to the southwest. The Silannum sea route connects the northern nations with Lorica's main population centers, and the Invara sea route connects Palar to the towns in Euterpe. Palar has a history of believing in its own values' righteousness and of pushing those beliefs on others. For this purpose, several centuries ago the Lord of Palar had introduced the Basilicus of the Light, a religious organization dedicated to upholding moral values and chivalry. Some of the concepts include: 1) justice for wrongful deeds aka. vigilante justice; 2) ending slavery; 3) giving to the poor; 4) punishing sins that others don't; 5) forgiveness and redemption; and 6) defending the helpless, among many others. The Basilicus trains priests who share with the Lord of Palar in legislative and judicial control of Palar; the Lord of Palar has, ever since the founding of the Basilicus, always been a graduate of it, and so is agreeable to the concept of having his ministers all be priests of the Basilicus. The Basilicus also trains young men into Palarins, which are knights with focus on the chivalry and morality that they are responsible for; the organization they comprise is called the Silver Hand. The Silver Hand acts as emissaries, sending its Palarins far and wide to "do justice" and bring their system of beliefs to the rest of the world. They do this through generally peaceful means, though because they do have a strong point of view it becomes inevitable that they will have conflicts with others who do not hold that same vantage point, at which point their military training would become valuable. Understandably, people and nobility in other territories may not be particularly complacent with such activity. The Basilicus also refers to a very large building on a hill not far from the main section of Palar, with four spires forming a rectangle around the main, domed building, much like a massive mosque, and is also a Wonder of the World. It was entirely built, over the course of centuries, from money donated by people who have been helped by Palarins in the past and are thankful and successful enough to pitch in some money. This fact has made the Basilicus extremely good for morale and the local lords want to keep it that way for monies for improvements and maintenance. Much of Palar's economic and legal activities of Palar revolve around the running of the Basilicus. Because of the practices instituted here, Palar has abolished slavery, which means that any slave brought to its territory, or who flees to its territory, is emancipated by default. This makes Palar a haven and a goal for escaped slaves, and also means that an unusually high proportion of the town's population consists of former slaves. Category:Settlements